Dandelion Promise
by ChL Jemin
Summary: CH.2 Update! Kyuhyun dibuang oleh keluarganya sejak bayi. Dia dititipkan disebuah panti asuhan, membuatnya tumbuh menjadi pria dingin dan arogan. Sungmin datang, memberikan sebuah warna dikehidupannya, sampai Tuhan kembali menarik Sungmin dari tangannya. Bisakah Kyuhyun melewati semuanya? Lets Chek!/ Warn: YAOI, BxB, TYPO! / KyuMin Fanfiction!/Wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Dandelion Promise – Prolog**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sub Cast:**

**Choi Siwon**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Tragedy, de el el**

**Rate: K to T to T+**

**Disclaimer: I just borrow they're name. but this story is Mine~**

**Summary:**

**Kyuhyun dibuang oleh keluarganya sejak bayi. Dia dititipkan disebuah panti asuhan, membuatnya tumbuh menjadi pria dingin dan arogan. Sungmin datang, memberikan sebuah warna dikehidupannya, sampai Tuhan kembali menarik Sungmin dari tangannya. Bisakah Kyuhyun melewati semuanya? **_**Lets Chek!**_

**WARNING: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD yang digunakan tak sesuai kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, de el el**

**A/N: Ini FF KyuMin Yaoi pertama buatan saya. Dan saya harap para readers bisa memberikan saran dan kritik yang membangun untuk cerita ini. Tolong **mengerti** dan **fikirkan baik-baik**. **_**No Bash my Story, My Imagination, and My Character. This Just Story.**_

**.**

**.**

**LikaaJoy Present**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR, Happy Reading and enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**OoOoOo**

_**Ketika semuanya pergi dan membuangku, hanya kau yang mendekat dan berani mengulurkan tanganmu padaku..**_

"Ah~ Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tak lapar? Aku membawa sedikit makanan, kau mau?"

_**Disaat semuanya menghindariku, menjauhiku, dan tak menoleh kearahku..hanya kau yang mau mendekat dan memelukku dalam duniamu..**_

"_YA_! Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh?! Dia punya nama! Namanya Cho Kyuhyun!"

_**Disaat aku mulai memiliki warna dikehidupanku, kau mulai melukis dalam kanvasku..**_

"Kyuhyun-_ah_~ kau tau? Walau kau selalu bersikap semena-mena padaku. Tapi kau adalah temanku.."

"Terimakasih, Sungmin-_ssi_"

"Eoh? Kau menjawab pertanyaanku?! Hyyaa~!"

_**Disaat semuanya diam..hanya kau yang berani berteriak di duniaku, berteriak dalam hatiku, membuat semuanya terasa ringan dihidupku..**_

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Dia itu bukan manusia! Jika dia manusia, maka orangtuanya tak akan membuangnya! Kau dengar itu, Lee Sungmin?!"

"Dia memang tak memiliki orangtua, asal kau tau..jika kau mengenalnya lebih dalam, aku jamin kau akan meralat semua ucapanmu!"

_**Dan..disaat Aku mulai ikut melukis hariku sendiri, semuanya hancur..semua musnah saat semua hal itu menimpamu..**_

"Kau tau Kyuhyun-_ah_.. semua manusia akan merasakan sedih dan senang dalam hidupnya…teruslah melangkah, sampai kau menemukan duniamu..tanpa aku.."

_**Aku akan selalu menepati janjiku, Sungmin-ah.. janji kita..**_

_**Dandelion Promise..**_

**TBC**

**Lagi-lagi New FF yang terfikir saat saya lagi main hape -_-" ditengah FF yang lain belum kelar :3 . tapi yasudahlah~ inspirasi memang datangnya tanpa diduga(?).**

**Next Chap dibaca dengan mudah?**

**Or..**

**Next Chap Protect?**

**Or..**

**Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dandelion Promise – Take 1**

**.**

**.**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sub Cast:**

**Choi Siwon**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Tragedy, de el el**

**Rate: K to T to T+**

**Disclaimer: I just borrow they're name. but this story is Mine~**

**Summary:**

**Kyuhyun dibuang oleh keluarganya sejak bayi. Dia dititipkan disebuah panti asuhan, membuatnya tumbuh menjadi pria dingin dan arogan. Sungmin datang, memberikan sebuah warna dikehidupannya, sampai Tuhan kembali menarik Sungmin dari tangannya. Bisakah Kyuhyun melewati semuanya? **_**Lets Chek!**_

**WARNING: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD yang digunakan tak sesuai kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, de el el**

**A/N: Ini FF KyuMin Yaoi pertama buatan saya. Atas permintaan salah satu 'orang' .Dan saya harap para readers bisa memberikan saran dan kritik yang membangun untuk cerita ini. Tolong **mengerti** dan **fikirkan baik-baik**. **_**No Bash my Story, My Imagination, and My Character. This Just Story.**_

**.**

**.**

**LikaaJoy Present**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR, Happy Reading and enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**OoOoOo**

Bocah itu menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok besar dibelakang tubuh kecilnya. Bocah itu mendengus dan tertawa mengejek saat melihat semua orang yang memperebutkan makanan didepan sana.

Ia sudah terlalu sering menatap kejadian disini, disaat ada sebuah keluarga yang merasa 'kasihan' dengan keadaan mereka yang tak punya orangtua, maka mereka akan datang dengan membawa berpuluh-puluh plastic yang berisi makanan, pakaian, dan mainan untuk mereka.

Ya, Kyuhyun—Bocah itu— sudah terlalu sering melihanya, membuatnya bosan dengan kebaikan seorang yang mereka sebut sebagai 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu'. Mereka tak semuanya baik, kalian tau? Jika mereka semua baik dan memang benar kata semua petugas di panti asuhan ini, bukankah seharusnya tak ada panti asuhan? Seharusnya semua orangtua merawat mereka, kan?

Tapi nyatanya tidak! Bahkan..banyak orangtua yang sengaja membuang anak mereka. Setidaknya..seperti itulah pemikiran Kyuhyun kecil saat melihat senyuman tulus yang terlihat dibibir seorang wanita paruh baya didepan sana.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_~ kenapa kau diam disana terus? Ayo kemari"

Kyuhyun kecil mendengus kesal saat melihat hampir semua orang disana menatapnya dengan penuh tanda Tanya dikepala mereka. Bocah berusia 10 tahun itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi gerombolan tak penting—menurutnya— itu dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang.

Membuat seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya menatap punggung Kyuhyun khawatir. Entah kenapa, ia merasa Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki yang sendiri, ia tak memiliki teman.

Yang ada hanya dia, dan nafasnya sendiri..

**OoOoOo**

Kyuhyun memilih untuk berdia diri di padang dandelion yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari panti asuhan. Bocah kecil itu duduk tenang disana, dengan sorot mata kosong dan hanya terdengar beberapa kali helaan nafas darinya.

Bukan..Kyuhyun bukannya menyesal telah keluar dari rumah ramai itu. Ia hanya sedang berfikir, bagaimana rasanya dewasa dan hidup mandiri. Kyuhyun ingin melakukan itu semua..ia ingin cepat dewasa dan keluar dari rumah yang telah melindunginya sejak ia masih bayi.

Ada saatnya Kyuhyun merasa begitu merindukan belaian seorang ibu, pelukan seorang kakak, dan ucapan bangga dari seorang ayah.

Namun saat Kyuhyun kembali mengingat bahwa keluarganya telah membuangnya, rasa benci itu kembali muncul ke permukaan. Namun dari dasar hatinya, ia kesepian..ia merindukan semuanya.

Hanya saja..Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan mereka, hanya bertanya.. kenapa mereka tega membuang Kyuhyun? Apa salah Kyuhyun hingga ia dibuang seperti itu?

"Ah~ Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau tak lapar? Aku membawa sedikit makanan, kau mau?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kecil. Ia tetap berusaha menatap kearah depan, hanya saja ekor matanya melirik kearah samping kanannya. Seorang bocah lelaki yang duduk disampingnya sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak yang Kyuhyun yakini berisi makanan.

"Hei..kau bisa mendengarku, kan?"

Bocah kecil itu lagi-lagi mendesak Kyuhyun untuk berbicara, dan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun merasa kurang nyaman dengan suaranya. Kyuhyun mendengus kecil. Bocah itu perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan bocah lainnya yang tampak tercengang karena sikapnya.

"Hey~! Namaku Lee Sungmin! Besok aku akan kemari lagi~~"

Kyuhyun mendecih lirih, ia terus melangkah tanpa mempedulikan sosok Sungmin yang sejak tadi melambai tak jelas kearahnya.

**OoOoOo**

"Kyuhyun-_ah_? Kau darimana saja, nak? Ayo ucapkan terimakasih pada—KYU!"

Semuanya tercengang tak percaya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan antengnya lewat didepan mereka. Tanpa melirik dan tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, Kyuhyun segera beranjak menuju kamarnya yang kebetulan berada dekat dari pintu belakang, ia memang memiliki kamar sendiri, karena ia tak ingin berbagi kamar dengan anak yang lainnya.

"M-Maafkan saya, Nyonya Lee..Kyuhyun memang seperti itu..dia tak bisa berbicara dengan orang asing. Maafkan Kyuhyun"

Wanita itu terus membungkukkan badannya, merasa bersalah dan sesekali mulutnya mengumpat tanpa suara karena sikap Kyuhyun yang memang sudah keterlaluannya diluar batas itu. Wanita itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan tercengang saat melihat Nyonya dan Tuan Lee hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Jangan seperti itu, Ibu Hong..aku yakin Kyuhyun bukan orang yang seperti yang kau katakan, ia hanya merindukan orangtuanya.."

Ibu Hong terdiam beberapa saat, dan merutuki sifatnya yang dengan mudah memarahi dan mengumpat Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata kasarnya.

Ya, seharusnya ia mengerti Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa bersikap seperti itu. Kyuhyun merindukan kasih sayang orangtuanya, Kyuhyun hanya merindukan itu..dan dia harus memahami apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan saat ini.

"N-_ne_.."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Kyuhyun melihat dan menengar semua itu. Ia tersenyum dingin, kemudian menghapus setetes air mata yang turun ke pipinya.

"Kalian tak tau apa-apa"

**OoOoOo**

Kyuhyun menatap jendela kamarnya dengan bosan. Bocah lelaki itu sesekali menghela nafas dan memetik bunga dandelion yang kebetulan tumbuh didekat jendela kamarnya. Pria itu menatap bunga berwarna putih itu sebentar, kemudian meniupnya perlahan, membuat bunga lemah itu berterbangan didepan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Andai dia bisa menjadi dandelion, ia pasti akan bahagia..bisa terbang dilangit luas. Walau Kyuhyun tau, Dandelion adalah bunga lemah, tapi setidaknya..Dandelion memiliki teman.

'**Cklek'**

"Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Bocah itu tersenyum senang dan segera meloncat dari tempat tidur dan berlari menerjang sosok pria yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Pria itu tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun yang semakin mengerat dipunggungnya.

"Kenapa, hmm? Kau tak nakal saat _Hyung_ sekolah, kan?"

Kyuhyun kecil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia semakin melesakkan wajahnya diantara seragam pria yang sering ia panggil _Hyung_ itu.

"_Anni_, Kyu tak nakal, _Hyung_..mereka yang nakal"

Pria yang lebih tua dari Kyuhyun 1 tahun itu tersenyum kecil. Ia segera melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan mengacak-acak rambut coklat ikal milik Kyuhyun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Kenapa tak mau makan, hm? Mau _Hyung_ suapi?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, ia melirik dari sela punggung Siwon—Hyungnya— dan mendengus saat melihat Ibu Hong berdiri tak jauh dari kamarnya smabil membawa sepiring nasi yang Kyuhyun yakini adalah untuknya.

"Anni..Kyu tak lapar, tadi sudah diber—"

'Krryyuukk'

Siwon memicingkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun. Membuat bocah kecil itu menunduk sambil sesekali mencibir karena perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Siwon mendengus, ia segera berbalik dan mengambil makanan yang dibawakan oleh Ibu Hong untuk Kyuhyun.

"Makan, ne? setelah ini Hyung ada les lagi, hm?"

Kyuhyun mendengus lagi. Walau begitu, tangannya terulur kearah sepiring nasi yang dibawakan Siwon—Ibu Hong— untuknya.

"Ne, _Hyung_.."

**OoOo**

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Ia menghela nafas, Siwon baru saja ijin untuk pulang karena remaja berusia 15 tahun itu harus mengikuti Les karena beberapa bulan lagi ia akan menghadapi ujian Nasional. Dan itu berarti waktu bermainnya dengan Siwon akan benar-benar berkurang.

Choi Siwon..sosok _Hyung_ bagi Kyuhyun. Sosok yang benar-benar Kyuhyun kagumi. Sosok yang menyayangi Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya. Kyuhyun menyukai semua sifat Siwon, disaat ia sedih, Siwon akan datang dan membawanya ke kebun dandelion dibelakang panti.

"Andai aku memiliki seorang kakak. tapi— orangtua saja tak punya. Bagaimana mungkin kakak? Huh! "

Kyuhyun mendenguskan nafasnya. Bocah kecil itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin malam yang masuk melalui celah jendelanya yang memang sengaja ia buka.

**OoOo**

"Minnie-_ah_~ kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin kecil tersentak saat mendengar suara ibunya dari ambang pintu kamarnya. Lelaki kecil itu tersenyum kecil kearah Ibunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang ia fikirkan saat ini.

Namun Sungmin tak tau, kalau Ibunya sudah menaruh curiga saat Sungmin kembali dari tempat yang tak ia ketahui bersama Cho Kyuhyun tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

"Ada masalah dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

"_Eum_? Siapa? Cho apa tadi? Kuyhyun?"

Ibu Sungmin tertawa saat mendengar nada _innocent_ dari putra Sulungnya ini. Dengan gemas Ibu Sungmin memeluk putranya dan mencium kening Sungmin beberapa kali.

"Kyuhyun, sayang..bukan Kuyhyun"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Lagipula siapa Kuyhyun itu? Sungmin bahkan tak mengenalnya. Lagipula..bukankah si Cho itu tak tau kalau dia sedang dibicarakan?

"Haissh! Siapa dia, _Umma_? Kenapa _Umma_ bisa tau?"

"Dia..bocah yang kau temui di padang dandelion, ingat?"

**OoOo**

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tas kecil yang ada di punggungnya. Sesekali ia mendengar nada cibiran dari seluruh teman yang kebetulan berada satu kelas dengannya. Kyuhyun masih bisa diam, ia bisa bersabar saat semua teman mencemoohnya dengan kata 'anak yatim piatu'.

"Darimana mereka mendapatkan marga Cho, huh? Apa mereka juga memungut?"

Suara gelak tawa kini terdengar dikelas 5 sekolah dasar. Kyuhyun menggeram dalam hati.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi, _huh_?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan tertegun saat melihat orang itu berdiri dibelakangnya.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Previous Chapter:

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tas kecil yang ada di punggungnya. Sesekali ia mendengar nada cibiran dari seluruh teman yang kebetulan berada satu kelas dengannya. Kyuhyun masih bisa diam, ia bisa bersabar saat semua teman mencemoohnya dengan kata 'anak yatim piatu'.

"Darimana mereka mendapatkan marga Cho, huh? Apa mereka juga memungut?"

Suara gelak tawa kini terdengar dikelas 5 sekolah dasar. Kyuhyun menggeram dalam hati.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi, _huh_?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan tertegun saat melihat orang itu berdiri dibelakangnya.

**Dandelion Promise – Take 2**

**.**

**.**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Sub Cast:**

**Choi Siwon**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Tragedy, de el el**

**Rate: K to T to T+**

**Disclaimer: I just borrow they're name. but this story is Mine~**

**Summary:**

**Kyuhyun dibuang oleh keluarganya sejak bayi. Dia dititipkan disebuah panti asuhan, membuatnya tumbuh menjadi pria dingin dan arogan. Sungmin datang, memberikan sebuah warna dikehidupannya, sampai Tuhan kembali menarik Sungmin dari tangannya. Bisakah Kyuhyun melewati semuanya? **_**Lets Chek!**_

**WARNING: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD yang digunakan tak sesuai kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, de el el**

**A/N: Ini FF KyuMin Yaoi pertama buatan saya. Atas permintaan salah satu 'orang' .Dan saya harap para readers bisa memberikan saran dan kritik yang membangun untuk cerita ini. Tolong **mengerti** dan **fikirkan baik-baik**. **_**No Bash my Story, My Imagination, and My Character. This Just Story.**_

**.**

**.**

**LikaaJoy Present**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR, Happy Reading and enJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**OoOoOo**

Siwon menggeram saat melihat beberapa bocah seumuran dengan Kyuhyun itu menunduk ketakutan saat melihatnya. Pria tampan berlesung pipi itu segera mendekat dan menarik lembut tangan Kyuhyun, menariknya dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Meninggalkan semua grombolan cilik yang menatap bingung dan masih menatap takut kearah mobil yang sudah melaju kencang dijalanan Seoul itu.

Sementara didalam mobil, masih terlihat Kyuhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya. Memikirkan apa perkataan teman-temannya tadi. Jika memang ia tidak dibuang seperti yang dikatakan ibu Hong..lalu darimana mereka bisa mendapatkan marga yang tepat untuk nama Kyuhyun? Sebuah marga itu tak bisa main-main, kan?

"_Kyunie_!"

Kyuhyun kecil terlonjak cepat saat mendengar Siwon yang sedikit menaikkan oktaf suaranya. Dan Kyuhyun juga baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai didepan rumah yang menjadi rumahnya sejak ia masih bayi..panti asuhan.

"_Hyung_~ aku tak mau masuk~! Aku mau sama _Hyung_ sajjaa~"

Siwon tertawa saat mendengar rengekan dari Kyuhyun. Pria yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari Kyuhyun itu segera mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun cepat.

"Nanti _Hyung_ kemari lagi, ne? _Hyung_ ada les"

"Janji ya?"

"Hmm.. _Hyung_ janji~"

Kyuhyun terlonjak senang. Dengan cepat ia turun dari mobil Siwon setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Siwon dan Ahjussi supir yang sudah mengantarkannya pulang. Kyuhyun segera melambai saat mobil hitam itu melaju semakin jauh hingga hilang tepat saat belokan pertama diujung jalan.

Kehidupan membosankan kembali datang…

**OoOoOo**

"_YA_! Siapa kau?! Kenapa kau bisa ada didalam kamarku?"

Bocah kecil yang tadinya tengah menatap bosan keluar jendela kamar Kyuhyun sambil sesekali meniup bunga dandelion itu menjadi tersentak karena mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang begitu keras menyapa pendengarannya.

Bocah yang ternyata Sungmin itu segera menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai tak bersahabat. Sungmin segera turun dari kursi tinggi yang tadi ia duduki dan berjalan menuju kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah menjaga jarak dengan Sungmin.

"Berhenti! Aku Tanya kau siapa?!"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar Kyuhyun kembali membentaknya. Jujur, Sungmin sama sekali belum pernah dibentak oleh siapapun.

"Aku Sungmin! Aku kan sudah bilang akan kemari lagi!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat bibir ber-shape M itu kembali mengerucut semakin maju.

"Darimana kau bisa masuk kedalam kamarku?"

"Ibu Hong mengijinkan aku masuk kesini! Dia juga bilang aku harus menunggumu pulang sekolah~ jadi aku duduk disini menunggumu"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal saat mendengar suara bak anak perempuan itu mengalun indah ditelinganya. Saking indahnya Kyuhyun serasa ingin menyumpal bibir Sungmin agar bocah itu tak berkicau seenaknya disini.

"Anak perempuan tak boleh masuk kedalam kamarku!"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sesaat. Apa katanya tadi? Perempuan? Sungmin?

"AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!"

Kyuhyun menutup telinganya saat Sungmin berteriak kencang ditelinganya. Membuat telinga Kyuhyun berdengung selama beberapa saat. Setelah membaik, Kyuhyun langsung menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau perempuan! Tak mau mengaku?! Kau malu jadi perempuan karena kau pendek?!"

"_YAA_!"

Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus berusaha menebalkan telinganya agar ia tak tuli mendadak karena ulah Sungmin yang berteriak semakin ganas itu. Menyebalkan!

**OoOo**

"Kyuhyun-_ah_~ kau tak ingin makan?"

Kyuhyun mendenguskan nafasnya saat mendengar suara ibu Hong mengalun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Mungkin semakin hari ia akan semakin risih berdekatan dengan orang yang sudah merawat mereka selama bertahun-tahun tanpa mengeluh.

"Aku tak lapar"

Kyuhyun segera beranjak keluar kamarnya, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ibu Hong yang tampak menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Sungmin melemparkan tatapan bingung, sementara Ibu Hong melempar tatapan sedih dan miris.

"_Ahjumma_~ aku akan menyusul Kyuhyun _ne_?" izin Sungmin pada pemilik panti asuhan itu. Ibu Hong tersentak, kemudian tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah hilang dibalik pintu keluar.

**OoOo**

"Kau berada disini lagi?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sungmin. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dan malas menengar suara cempreng bak perempuan yang terdengar begitu menjijikkan ditelinganya. Dan Kyuhyun tak suka jika Sungmin berbicara dengan nada yang benar-benar terdengar seperti nada…err ganjen.

Sungmin yang tak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun langsung mendenguskan nafasnya, ia segera melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk disamping bocah yang menurut Sungmin begitu menyebalkan baginya.

Ekor mata Kyuhyun melirik pergerakan Sungmin sebentar. Ia menahan senyumannya saat melihat Sungmin yang mengembungkan pipinya sambil sesekali memainkan bibirnya. Dan Kyuhyun masih bisa menduga bahwa Sungmin merasakan kebosanan yang amat sangat.

'_Setidaknya karena bosan, bocah perempuan ini akan segera pulang' _batin Kyuhyun senang. Dengan sengaja ia tak berbicara sedikitpun agar Sungmin tetap merasa bosan atau setidaknya Sungmin tertidur disini dan Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya sendiri disini, yeah!

"Aku sudah tau kau dari _Umma_ku.."

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih betah berbicara dengannya, walau Kyuhyun tak menjawab, tapi bocah kecil itu masih mau mendengarkan kicauan Sungmin.

"Tidak semua keluarga membuang anaknya, Kyuhyun_ie_~"

'_Tidak semua…kecuali orang yang melahirkanku'_

"Mungkin saja, kau tak sengaja hilang dirumah sakit"

'_Jelas saja aku hilang, mereka bahkan menghilangkanku secara sengaja'_

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun. Tak terlihat ekspresi yang begitu diharapkan Sungmin. Hanya terlihat ekspresi diam dan datar dari sosok kesepian disampingnya. Ya, _Umma_ Sungmin sudah mengatakannya, bahwa Kyuhyun hanya kesepian, ia tak memiliki teman.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat janji?"

"Apa?O.O"

Sungmin nyaris terpekik senang saat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya, walau hanya sekedar kata singkat, setidaknya Kyuhyun masih menganggap dan mendengar semua ucapan Sungmin sejak tadi.

Sungmin memetik setangkai bunga dandelion dan menatap Kyuhyun sebentar.

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi temanmu sampai kita dewasa nanti. Saaammmppaaaiii tua~~"

Kyuhyun mendengus.

'_Aku tak bisa berjanji. Tapi…terimakasih Lee Sungmin'_

Dihadapan beribu kelopak dandelion, walau hanya Sungmin yang mengucapkan sebuah janji manis seorang bocah kecil yang tak tau apa-apa. Tapi takdir mencatat mereka berdua..

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

**OoOo**

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru jalan raya didepan sekolahnya. Bocah itu sedang menunggu Siwon karena ia sudah pulang sekolah. Sesekali Kyuhyun menggerakkan kakinya bosan, menendang beberapa kerikil kecil dan menggerakkan tubuhnya kesana kemari, berusaha menghilangkan kadar bosannya menunggu Siwon datang.

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang, adik kecil?"

Kyuhyun mendongak saat melihat seorang wanita muda yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Alis Kyuhyun menyerit tajam.

"_Ne_" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Wanita itu tersenyum, kemudian duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah mulai risih.

"Kau menunggu ibumu?"

"Aku tak punya ibu"

Wanita itu sedikit terkejut, namun ia tetap tersenyum.

"Atau ayahmu…mungkin?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, tepat kearah wanita yang terus memberikan Kyuhyun pertanyaan.

"Aku tak memiliki keluarga"

"Ap—"

"KYU!"

'_A-apa? K-Kyu?'_

Kyuhyun menoleh segera. Matanya membulat besar saat melihat Sungmin yang berlari cepat kearahnya dengan Siwon yang menyusulnya dibelakang Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun –ah~ kami menunggumu disana. Tapi ternyata—eoh? Heechulie _Ahjumma_?"

Wanita yang ternyata bernama Heechul itu tersenyum kaku kearah Sungmin kemudian mengangkat tangannya seolah menyapa bocah polos itu.

"Hi, Min~"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar, kemudian beralih menatap wanita itu.

"Ayo pulang Kyu,Min"

**OoOo**

"Siapa _Ahjumma_ tadi, Min? kau mengenalnya?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Bocah kecil itu membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap kearah Siwon.

"Ne, dia _Ahjumma_ teman _Umma_~ namanya Kim Heechul dan sesudah menikah namanya Cho Heechul~"

**DEG!**

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun dengan cemas. Wajah pria berusia 15 tahun itu tampak tegang. Namun setelah sekian detik, Siwon mungkin bisa sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya karena Kyuhyun saat itu sedang melamun sambil menatap pemandangan diluar mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

**OoOo**

Wanita paruh baya itu tampak menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Menatap tak minat pada kopi yang ada didepannya. Sesekali jemari lentiknya hanya memutar cangkir kopi itu atau sekedar mengaduk kopi yang sudah terasa mendingin karena sudah dipesan hampir 1 jam yang lalu.

"Ada masalah apa kali ini?"

Wanita itu mendongak, ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat tangan kanannya guna menyapa wanita lain yang sudah mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya butuh teman cerita"

"Kau mau cerita apa? Tentang Hankyung?"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, cerita ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Hankyung—suaminya— . Ini hanya sekedar tentang kehidupannya..kehidupan seorang Cho Heechul yang berubah sejak 10 tahun yang lalu..

**OoOo**

_Heechul membuka matanya perlahan, ia menatap heran keseluruh pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Sebuah taman dengan ayunan kecil yang ada di tengah taman ini. Pelahan Heechul melangkah maju, mendekati ayunan kecil yang diduduki oleh seorang perempuan yang sedang menggendong putranya sambil tersenyum dalam tangisannya._

_Heechul terpekik terkejut saat wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia..Dia.._

'_Aku? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Siapa? Dimana? Kapan dan—'_

_Heechul tersenyum pedih. Ia ingat semua ini. Hal yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu..disaat ia masih belum menjadi Cho Heechul yang begitu mewah dan kaya. Disaat ia masih menjadi seorang wanita biasa yang menikah dengan lelaki biasa pula._

"_Aku tak memiliki ibu..aku membenci keluargaku sendiri"_

_Heechul membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia membelakkan matanya saat melihat —lagi— dirinya berdiri didepan seorang remaja yang begitu mirip dengannya. Menatap tajam kearah matanya, seolah memberitau bahwa ia tak memiliki Ibu._

_Hati Heechul menjerit sakit. Wanita itu berjalan mendekat,_

"_Putraku.." gumam Heechul sambil tersenyum. Remaja itu menoleh. Berdecih pelan kemudian mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk Heechul dengan telunjuknya._

"_Kau bahkan tak tau bagaimana tersiksanya aku hidup selama 17 tahun. Tak memiliki teman, tak memiliki keluarga. Sementara kau bisa hidup dengan semua kemewahan yang ada.."_

"_Hiks..Anniya.. Umma memiliki alasan, sayang"_

_Remaja itu kembali mendecih. Kemudian menurunkan tangan kanannya lemas. Ia menangis, kenapa harus dia yang dibuang seperti itu? Kenapa? _

"_Kau bukan Ummaku!"_

"_KYUHYUN!"_

**OOoOo**

Heechul tersentak dalam tidurnya. Kemudian meremas rambut indah tergerainya dan menangis lirih. Membuat Hankyung—suaminya— bangun dan terkejut menatap sang istri yang menangis setelah berteriak nama Kyuhyun berulang kali.

"_Yeobo_..kau kenapa? Kau mimpi buruk?" Hankyung mengguncangkan pundak Heechul tak sabaran. Membuat wanita itu semakin keras menangis.

"Hiks.. Kyuhyun.. hiks.. aku merindukannya"

**OoOo**

Kyuhyun memandang sunset yang tenggelam diatas bukit didekat panti asuhan. Bocah kecil itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan duduk diatas bukit yang berbalut dengan rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh rapi disekitarnya, Siwon baru saja pulang kerumahnya karena seperti alasan sebelumnya, Siwon les dan akan datang kembali saat malam tiba.

Dan seperti biasa, Kyuhyun akan selalu menunggu Siwon datang dengan bermain disekitar bukit atau bahkan duduk di padang dandelion yang ada dibelakang panti asuhan.

Huh! Sebenarnya ada 2 alasan utama kenapa Kyuhyun ke bukit ini, pertama..oke! karena menunggu Siwon, dan itu sudah dijelaskan diatas.

Dan kedua.. ia menghindari maniak tak jelas bermarga Lee itu!

Ohh~! Kyuhyun merasa pusing jika berada didekat gadis kecil yang tak tau diri yang dengan bebasnya ia berteriak dan tertawa disamping telinga Kyuhyun, membuat telinga itu berdengung beberapa detik. Haah~ apa jadinya jika ia memiliki sahabat sepertinya?

'_Sahabat, Huh?!'_

Kyuhyun tertawa miris. Sahabat? Bahkan disebut teman-pun Kyuhyun rasa Sungmin tak akan mau. Siapapun yang tau bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anaj pungut yang tak memiliki orangtua, mereka tak akan mau berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun.

Sehingga bocah 10 tahun itu harus mendengar hujatan berat dan tatapan sinis yang sudah ia tampung sejak ia masuk SD dulu. Hujatan yang tak pantas untuk anak berusia 10 tahun yang bahkan belum lulus SD sekalipun. Sangat menyedihkan..

"KYYYUU!"

Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya dengan erat, takut bahwa suara pekikan tiba-tiba itu memecahkan gendang telinganya. Tak lucu kan ia harus kehilangan pendengaran karena seorang bocah kecil? Perempuan pula.

"Kyu! Tadi aku mencarimu, kenapa kau ada disini? Siwon _Hyung_ sudah ada di Panti~"

Alis Kyuhyun berkerut samar mendengar ocehan panjang dan cepat dari bocah didepannya ini. Ia mendongak, menatap mata foxy Sungmin yang bulat dan berbinar indah. Menyilaukan! Batin Kyuhyun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, namun sedetik kemudian ia membelakkan matanya, menoleh cepat kearah Sungmin dan menatap horror bocah itu.

Sungmin mengerjap imut, memiringkan kepalanya, "_Wae_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang begitu menggelitik lucu ditelinga Kyuhyun.

'_jika dia perempuan, seharusnya dia memanggil Siwon Hyung itu Oppa, tapi kenapa? Ah~! Astaga aku bisa gila!'_

Kyuhyun mendengus, untuk apa dia memikirkan jenis kelamin bocah didepannya ini?. Huh!

Dengan cepat ia berjalan meinggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam membatu karena sikap Kyuhyun yang aneh barusan.

"_Issh_! Kyu!"

**OoOo**

"Kyuhyun kesepian..dia tak memiliki teman selain kami disini"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah pelannya, ia menoleh kearah kanan, tepat kearah Ibu Hong yang sedang berbicara dengan sepasang suami istri yang duduk didepan Ibu Hong. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok,

"Kyu? Apa yang—"

"Selain itu, Kyuhyun juga sulit diatur..tapi dia anak yang baik. Sangat baik.."

Sungmin tak berdiam diri mendengarnya, ia segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajak bocah yang seumuran dengannya itu berjalan menuju padang dandelion, tempat yang Sungmin rasa adalah tempat kesukaan Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kyuhyun! Dengarkan aku sekarang!"

Sungmin menyentuh kedua lengan Kyuhyun, kemudian menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dan menuntun kepala Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Dengar aku! Aku..aku adalah temanmu, Kyu"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan datar. Apa yang sedang dilakukan bocah ini? Apa Sungmin merasa bahwa Kyuhyun tak harus mendengar lanjutan dari kata-kata Ibu Hong? Bocah ini berusaha mengambil hati Kyuhyun? Kemudian setelah itu menghempaskan hati Kyuhyun dengan keras? Begitu?

"Tapi Kau bukan temanku"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghempaskan lengan Sungmin yang masih menyentuh pipinya, berjalan dan meninggalkan sosok manis itu didalam kekalutannya tentang perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Sekarang aku memang bukan temanmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_..tapi nanti, kita akan menjadi sahabat"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya sebentar, tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Ia mendengar semua perkataan Sungmin tadi. Sangat jelas dan terus berputar indah di kepalanya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menjadi temanku kecuali Siwon _Hyung_"

"Sekarang tidak ada, tapi suatu saat…Aku dan Siwon _Hyung_ yang akan berarti bagimu..Kyuhyun-_ah_"

Kyuhyun terdiam, berusaha mencerna perkataan Sungmin tadi. Namun setelah sekian detik, ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya, sampai ia hilang dibalik tembok besar panti.

Dan tanpa Sungmin ketahui..

Segaris senyuman melengkung dibibir Kyuhyun

**TBC**

**Hay"-")/**

**Jangan ada yang protes kalo alurnya saya cepetin. Kejar chapter /. Tapi bakalan ada alur flashback dan saya gak jamin tuh alur bakalan bener. ='=. Karena saya tau, standar tulisan saya masih jauh dibawah rata-rata. Oh iya..dichapter kemaren Siwon saya tulis 1 tahun lebih tua dari Kyu ya? -_- . maap deng typo. Sebenernya 5 taun~ tuh udah saya benerin *0*)/. Makasih buat yang udah ngasitau .**

**Next?**

**RCL juseyoo.**


End file.
